(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray head assembly, and more particularly, to a spray head assembly for ejecting foam-type mixture.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional detergent, lotion or shampoo products usually includes a bottle with a spray head assembly which sucks the liquid of the detergent and ejects the detergent, lotion or shampoo out from the spray head assembly. However, when the ejected detergent, lotion or shampoo is required to be in foam form, the common way is to eject the liquid detergent, lotion or shampoo and then scrub the detergent, lotion or shampoo to become foam. Nevertheless, the amount of the detergent, lotion or shampoo is difficult to be controlled, when too much of the detergent, lotion or shampoo is used, debris may be left to the plates or skin and that is harmful to the user's health.
The present invention intends to provide a spray head assembly which allow the users to get foam type detergent, lotion or shampoo easily.